Dreamstone/11
Dreamstone #11 is obtained by returning all 5 fairies to the Fairy Chieftain in the Lifewood. This particular Dreamstone is about Elwyen ordering her thoughts about Canonia, her friend Gloria and her newly-appointed position as Canonia Shaman, as well as her affection towards Mardek and his newly-acquired helmet that covers his face. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Elwyen :This village is so totally boooo-riiiing! :I wanna get out of this place so bad! There's nothing to do around here, nobody to spend any time with... :I feel like I'm going outta my mind! :Gloria's too busy with all that Shaman stuff... That sucks! :Why'd it hafta be HER who was Chosen by Nature anyway? I could probably be a better Shaman! :But she has worked on it for so long, studying and stuff, so I should be proud of her... Glad. :So go you, Glo! :I miss Mardek! :I want him to get back! To hear about all his adventures... To hold him... :I wish we could see eachother more! I wish I didn't have to just HEAR about his adventures, but that I could be IN them! :My dreams just aren't enough! I need to be with him in person! :But he won't let me... I don't know why, I think I'd do a great job! :I could be his sexy maiden who was there for him through thick and thin... :Only I'd not be one of those sappy ones who gets kidnapped all the time! Heh, I'd probably save HIM from villains instead! :I worry sometimes that he might get captured or killed by some villain just because they'd ask him to come with them and he'd say 'well, okay!' :He's so... accommodating. Submissive? Just always does what others want, goes with the flow... Like a leaf in a brook, he is! :But then why doesn't he do what *I* want and take me with him?! :He's been so miserable since that friend of his died... Dougal or whatever. :I never liked that guy, I only met him those times at the lake, where my, um... uh, with the Hag, but he was so miserable-looking! :If it weren't for him, maybe I'd have been adventuring with Mardek for years now! HE'd have said yes! :But without him, Mardek seems so lost... I think he used to guide him, and Mardek just followed... :When he talks about when they were kids, that's the impression I get, that Douglas was really passionate but Mardek just got caught up in it all, went along with it. :Like... he only joined the Guard because Deugar wanted them to, but now that that guy's gone, Mardek's in this situation but doesn't really FEEL anything for it... :He's a Knight, but his heart's not in it at all! :It just makes me want to be with him all the more! I'D get his passions flowing, I know I would! :So he'd better let me come next time! He NEEDS me! :And I need him... :Sigh! I wish he'd back soon... this waiting sucks so much! :And when he DOES, I hope he takes off that stupid helmet this time! :He's been wearing it for ages... I wonder if he's just bothered about that time I commented on those weird sores, and how he had bags under his eyes like he was really tired? :I was only joking! His face is totally hot, nothing to be ashamed of! :With his sexy grin, his rugged beard... :I hope I didn't hurt him... But those sores really were weird. Maybe it's some kind of infection? :I've never even kissed him properly! Next time he removes his helmet, I'm totally gonna DO that! :I've gotta be more forward if I want our relationship to really fire up! :But doesn't he miss that Emily girl, or whatever she was called? :I'll give him reason to never think of anyone but me! I'll show him what it's like to be with a girl who actually WANTS him, a girl who can have some fun! :That girl seemed miserable too! Why does he always hang out with these miserable losers? Maybe... maybe he wants someone miserable?! :Nah... I think that girl and that Dergal guy should get hitched, and Mardek and I can be alone together, and-... :Oh, wait. He's dead, isn't he? Oh. Um... :Well, I wish Mardek would get soon! I'm so boooored! :Maybe I'll go and bother Glo for a while... Category:Dreamstones